


You Are the Doctor

by SmallSith



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Poetry, right in the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallSith/pseuds/SmallSith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the Doctor, and you are not running away- or so you tell yourself, and sometimes you even believe it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are the Doctor

You are the Doctor,

flying through time and space

in your little blue box

that's not-so-little

on the inside.

You've had many friends

-companions-

over the course of your adventures,

but something always goes wrong

and they leave you,

or you leave them.

And there are gaps of time

when you are alone,

and it eats you up

because in the silence

you can hear your memories clamoring,

shouting for your attention

and you do not want to hear them.

So you continue on,

running from your past

though you always tell yourself

you aren't

and some days

you even believe it.


End file.
